Friends or enemies
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Linda and Jessica are still friends but a few things have changed. Fic name by Gillian Kearney Fan
1. Chapter 1

After work Jessica went to Linda's house to see her new baby daughter. Jessica loves babies and couldn't wait to meet her. She arrived on Linda's road of her new house but there was no where to park so she drove around until she finally found somewhere to park. She got out of the car and also got out the gifts she had got for Linda's daughters. Jessica crossed the road and knocked on the door and a few seconds later got a bang back. Lenny opened the door holding Shaniah.

"Come in if you dare", Lenny said.

"That bad", Jessica asked.

"Well Shaniah did just bang on the door when you knocked, scary thing is in a few months she'll be tall enough to reach the handle bar", Lenny replied as Jessica smiled.

"Linda in", Jessica asked.

"She popped out just now", Lenny replied putting Shaniah down to go play with Chantelle and Demi.

Jessica walked in to the living room where she saw Lenny and Linda's new beautiful baby daughter sleeping. Jessica smiled at her. Lenny sat by her pram just in case she woke up and started to cry.

"What's her name", Jessica asked.

"Well that's a long story", Lenny replied.

"Why", Jessica asked.

"We had decided too call her Arabella May Lyons until she was born, then Linda decided she wanted too name our child Amy", Lenny replied.

"Arabella and Amy are both nice", Jessica replied.

"Suppose she does look more like a Amy May than Arabella May", Lenny replied.

Linda arrived home with the new nappies and baby food before they ran out and was suprised to see Jessica sitting on the sofa. Jessica smiled at Linda and gave her a hug. Chantelle walked in followed by her younger non identical twin sisters Demi and Shaniah and walked up to Linda.

"Mummy did you buy us chocolate", Chantelle asked.

"Not today, you all had chocolate yesterday", Linda replied.

Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah walked out and went back into the dinning room where they were playing. Jessica looked at Linda and got out some baby clothes.

"Amy can have these", Jessica said.

"Oh, thank you", Linda replied.

"Amelia also wanted to give the girls some of her old books and toys, Orabelle has enough toys as it is and Amelia thought it would be nice to share them between Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah", Jessica said.

"Tell her thank you", Linda replied.

Chantelle ran in crying with her blonde bunches swaying side to side. Lenny got up to check on the twins while Chantelle explained what happened.

"Demi put barbie in my eye, barbie head but me", Chantelle said.

Linda looked at Chantelle's eye and it was a little bruised. Linda hugged Chantelle and she sat next to Jessica holding a wet kitchen paper on her eye. Amy woke up and started to cry. Linda gently lifted her up and started to cradle her. Chantelle got up and walked back out passing Lenny in the hall way.

"Is your eye sore", Lenny asked.

"Yes, Demi did it", Chantelle replied.

"Demi didn't mean too she was only playing", Lenny said bending down to get to Chantelle's hight.

"You have to say that your Demo's daddy", Chantelle replied.

"Hey where did you learn that", Lenny asked as it puzzled him how a four year old could say that.

"Faith at nursery school her big sister Olivia says it", Chantelle said.

"Well you shouldn't copy her", Lenny replied.

"Ok", Chantelle replied giving Lenny a hug before going to play with Demi and Shaniah again.

Lenny walked back into the living room and Amy was no longer crying, she was kicking a little in Linda's arms.

"Can I hold her", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

Linda carefully passed Amy to Jessica as Amy started to get a little unsettled but then she settled back down again. Jessica smiled and looked at Linda.

"How's Amelia, Lucas and Orabelle", Linda asked.

"Amelia is stressing over what options to pick, Lucas has started high school and Orabelle is still struggling to make friends", Jessica replied.

"What does Amelia want too do", Linda asked.

"Well she has too do Maths, English, Science, ICT, PSHE and PE. She can pick five and a back up. She doesn't know what to pick", Jessica replied.

"You need to talk to her and help her pick, it's her future, what she wants to be", Linda replied.

"Your right", Jessica replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica went home and picked Orabelle up from the childminder and then brought her home, her brown hair was in two plaits and she smiled up at Jessica. Amelia came down stairs for dinner and went straight back up afterwards. Jessica bathed and got Orabelle ready for bed and,read her a story before turning on her night light and turning the main light off. Jessica then walked into Amelia's room and sat on her bed.

"Let's go through this options booklet", Jessica said.

"Ok", Amelia replied.

"You can do additional ICT, art, business studies, childcare, computing, dance, drama, food tech, French, geography, graphics, hair and beauty, health and social care, history, media studies, music, photography, RE, I restraint materials,Spanish, study plus, triple science, woodwork", Jessica said.

"Business studies sounds good", Amelia said.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

"Dunno what else", Amelia replied.

"What lessons do you like", Jessica asked.

"None well English but it compulsory to do English", Amelia replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

It was getting tricky the letter had to be back tomorrow and so far Amelia only wanted too do business studies. Jessica gave Amelia the opinion book while she got Lucas upstairs and in his room for bed. He started to do his maths homework and Jessica checked on Orabelle who was asleep. Jessica went back too Amelia who had written down another opinion.

"Photography, that's good now we have business and photography", Jessica said.

"What about geography", Amelia asked.

"Sweetheart, this is your choice", Jessica said as Amelia wrote down geography.

Orabelle woke up so Jessica walked her back to bed and comforted her daughter until she was asleep again. Jessica kissed her head and walked back to Amelia's room where she had written down media studies and Spanish.

"You've chosen business studies, photography, geography, media studies and Spanish", Jessica said.

"Yeah, not sure what to pick for back up", Amelia replied.

"You used to love history", Jessica said.

Amelia wrote down history and smiled, she put the letter in her bag ready to give in the next morning. Jessica got into bed and quickly fell asleep. The next morning she had made breakfast for Amelia, Lucas and Orabelle and made toast for herself. She helped Orabelle get into her nursery's school uniform and buttoned up her blue school cardigan. Amelia and Lucas came down in their school uniform and Jessica gave them their lunch money and Orabelle her bag. The kids got in the car and Jessica put on Orabelle's seatbelt. Amelia got in the front and Lucas sat in the back. Jessica drove off and both kids got out of the car.

"Thanks mum", Amelia said.

Jessica smiled as she watched Amelia walk towards her friends and Lucas ran into school where his form were. Jessica drove Orabelle too nursery and waited outside with the other parents. Linda then entered with Chantelle in a school blue summer dress with a bow on the back. Chantelle had her hair in bunches. Orabelle looked at Jessica.

"Mummy look at Chantelle's dress", Orabelle said.

"Do you want one", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Orabelle replied.

The nursery opened and all the kids rushed in. Jessica smiled as she helped Orabelle get ready and she put her bag and coat on her peg which was next too Chantelle's.

"Hurry up Orabelle"Chantelle said.

"Coming", Orabelle replied.

The two girls walked into the nursery together and started too play just as Jessica and Linda left. On the way out Demi tripped over her shoe lace and began to cry. Linda tied Demi's shoe lace back up and looked at her knee which was only bruised. Jessica and Linda separated and Jessica went to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

In school Lucas was getting teased by non identical twins Michelle and Beyonce Andrews. The Andrews sisters are Linda's younger sisters and they always cause trouble. Michelle and Beyonce are Lucas worst nightmare as they always tease them and because he never tells his mum when the girls invite him round Jessica let's him. At break time Michelle and Beyonce will follow him around.

"Why do you come out dressed and smelling like that", Michelle asked.

"Michelle isn't it obvious all boys smell and dress weird", Beyonce said.

"Oh yeah", Michelle replied.

Without thinking Lucas got up and hit Michelle and Beyonce making them both cry. Everyone in the class turned to look at Lucas and the girls crying. The teacher was very disappointed and angry with Lucas and sent him out before attending to the girls who are crying where Stella was already standing.

"Stella sit down", The teacher said.

"But miss they're family", Stella replied.

"Stella you have made it perfectly clear about your family having your older sister Lola, then having Autumn, Summer Tyrone and Angel", The teacher said.

Stella sat back down annoyed and gave Lucas evils who was standing outside. After the lesson Stella walked out with Michelle and Beyonce and they went outside for break. Jessica was called about Lucas' behaviour and couldn't believe her own son would hurt other students as it wasn't like him. Once Jessica arrived, Elizabeth Andrews was already there and Jessica knew this would now turn into an argument. Jessica sat down and looked at Elizabeth.

"Your son hit my daughters, no one lays a finger on any of my daughters", Elizabeth said.

"Sorry", Jessica said.

"Sorry, is that it", Elizabeth asked.

"Whatever damage is done Lucas will apologise", Jessica said.

"He better or else", Elizabeth replied.

Lucas was suspended for hitting Michelle and Beyonce and Jessica was very disappointed in him. She drove him home and sat him down and their was a long pause before anyone said anything. Jessica couldn't get her head round it. Lucas is usually so good in school and all of a sudden his attacked two girls.

"Why attack them", Jessica asked.

"They...", Lucas said.

"They what", Jessica asked.

"Michelle and Beyonce were getting too much", Lucas replied.

"So you thought you'd hit them both girls have ADHD they can't help it, you wouldn't hurt Orabelle if she got too much due to her aspergers syndrome", Jessica replied.

"No", Lucas replied.

"What were they doing", Jessica asked.

"Teasing", Lucas replied.

"Maybe they were trying to be your friend", Jessica replied.

"Stella stood up for them", Lucas said.

"Stella is their niece she knows them quite well", Jessica replied.

It was time to pick Orabelle up and once Jessica got there she saw Lenny with Demi and Shaniah in the twin buggy but no Linda and Amy. Jessica started to fear the worst that Elizabeth had told Linda what Lucas had done too Michelle and Beyonce but Lenny walked over to Jessica. Jessica sighed she thought Lenny was going too say something about Lucas, Michelle and Beyonce. She smiled at Lenny.

"You ok", Lenny asked.

"Fine", Jessica replied.

"Shaniah, don't poke Demi while she's asleep, your lucky you don't have twins", Lenny said.

Jessica giggled a little and so did Lenny they waited in the playground for the nursery door to open so they could pick up their children. Jessica looked at Demi and Shaniah and smiled.

"You or Linda coming tomorrow to the mummy's and daddy's day", Jessica asked.

"Linda is, Elizabeth is going to watch Amy she can't wait", Lenny replied.

Jessica's heart started to pound this was going to be hard as by then Linda would probably know about Lucas hitting Michelle and Beyonce and everyone else with the way Elizabeth goes on. The nursery doors opened and Orabelle ran over to Jessica. They got all their things and Orabelle hugged Chantelle.

"Bye Chantelle", Orabelle said.

"Bye Orabelle", Chantelle answered hugging her back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Linda walked inlatee gates and looked at Jessica, Jessica instantly knew Linda knows what Lucas had done. Jessica walked over but Linda wasn't interested.

"Linda please", Jessica said.

"And what if Orabelle hits Chantelle, why wouldn't she her brother hit my sisters Michelle and Beyonce", Linda replied.

"It's not like that", Jessica replied.

"Sorry", Linda said as a tear slipped down her face as she quickly covered it.

"Linda, your crying", Jessica said concerned as Linda has never cried in front of her she's always seemed so hyper and happy.

"Well done sherlock", Linda said giggling making Jessica giggle.

"What's wrong", Jessica asked.

"What mum said it triggered back the bullying", Linda replied.

"Bullies are stupid they aren't worth your time", Jessica replied.

"Bullied for being fat", Linda said.

"Your not fat", Jessica replied.

The nursery opened and the children all went with their parents and had to pick someone to work with, Orabelle picked Chantelle and Chantelle agreed. They sat on the floor and Jessica helped Linda down as a nursery lady watched.

"You ok", She asked.

"Fine, just had my daughter two weeks ago", Linda replied.

They were told what to do and started to work together. Jessica wrote everything down and Linda helped with the building. Adam turned up ten minutes late due to work. Orabelle was excited to see her dad and jumped up to hug him. The only father not there was Chantelle's. Another father a man from a home where they can't be bothered made everyone look at him, his wife and his son.

"Look everyone that little girls dad can't be bothered to turn up", He said.

Linda looked down as Adam and Jessica tried to cheer her up. Unexpectedly Chantelle got off the floor and walked over to where he was sitting and said the most remarkable thing that no one expected to come out of a four year old mouth. Chantelle stood up with her head up high and her bunches swaying side to side.

"The reason why only mum came is because my daddy is a hero his a doctor at holby ED he saves lifes alk the time. So before you say my dad can't be bothered right now he is saving a life or gone on a serious shout out. Daddy loves mummy he said she gave the best hugs from when he first met her wandering around looking lost after visiting a friend. Daddy is saving someone right now that's why he can't be here. But like any hero daddy can't save everyone. ", Chantelle said and closed her eyes.

Linda was shocked at how grown up her daughter sounded. Everyone started to clap and Chantelle sat back down and continued to do the task with Orabelle. The man apologised to Linda and Chantelle. Orabelle and Adam started to build a castle out of blocks while Jessica watched. Chantelle then joined in. Adam smiled as he watched his little girl play with Chantelle.

"Is Chantelle, Orabelle's best friend", Adam asked.

"Yes", Jessica replied.

"Adam", Chantelle said pointing because she's too small to reach.

After nursery Adam went back to Jessica's to see Amelia and Lucas but was mostly there for Orabelle. Adam and Jessica were growing closer and closer together again. Adam kissed Jessica and she kissed him back. Adam went in the living room and only just realised unlike Amelia and Orabelle Lucas wasn't in uniform and he wouldn't of had time to change as it's activities Wednesday.

"What happened", Adam asked.

"Hit two girls", Lucas replied.

"Why", Adam asked.

"Dunno", Lucas replied

"Michelle claims you gave her a black eye", Amelia said.

"You are going to apologise", Jessica said.

Lucas and Jessica walked to the Andrews household and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Chloe answered and just stared at them both. After a long pause Jessica spoke up.

"Is Michelle and Beyonce in", Jessica asked.

"Dunno, depends whose asking", Chloe replied.

"Lucas wants to say sorry", Jessica replied.

"Who dat", Peter asked.

"They are here to see Michelle and Beyonce", Chloe answered.

"Auntie Mimi and Auntie B", Chloe said.

"Fine", Beyonce said.

Lucas went upstairs while Jessica stayed downstairs looking at Peter, Bianca and Molly, Chloe's children. Chloe is only seventeen and has three children. Lucas came down ten minutes later with Michelle and Beyonce.

"Everything ok", Chloe asked.

"Yes", Beyonce replied.

Lucas and Jessica walked home happy as Lucas had made up with Michelle and Beyonce, Jessica then drove him to Victoria's house where Lola was trying to concentrate on her university work but Stella, Autumn, Summer, Tyrone, Jase and Angel were making a lot of noise. Jessica knocked on the door and Lola answered.

"Mum's not in", Lola said.

"Stella", Jessica said.

"Stella door", Lola said as she walked off.

Stella walked to the door and was very unimpressed to see Lucas standing on the door step, she sighed before talking to him.

"What", Stella asked.

"Sorry about what happened with Michelle and Beyonce", Lucas said.

"They ran home crying", Stella said.

"Sorry", Lucas replied.

Stella shut the door in his face as Lucas just looked up at Jessica. They walked back to the car and drove back home where Adam was making funny faces at Orabelle to make her laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Lenny finished his shift and he went for a drink with Fletch, Noel and Big Mac. Onblobey entered the pub Lenny saw James, Linda's dad completely wasted. Lenny just looked at hidowncouldn't believe it what sort of example was he setting to his daughters and their kids. This wasn't the man Lenny wanted Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy to know. James was so drunk that Lenny ended up taking him home. Once Lenny arrived and Elizabeth opened the door. Chloe, Michelle, Beyonce all looked petrified and Chloe was looking after Peter while holding her daughter Molly and Beyonce had Chloe's first daughter Bianca.

"Girls go upstairs to Chloe's room and Chloe take Peter", Elizabeth said.

The girls went upstairs and Lenny left the house with no idea what to tell Linda. He drove to a take away and ordered three kids chicken nuggets, a cheese burger for Linda and a kebab for himself. He drove home and put everything on plates and sat everyone down. Linda had just fed Amy and put her in the pram. Lenny gave Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah their chicken nuggets and Linda her burger.

"Lenny can you get out the ketchup, mayo, salt, pepper and vinegar", Linda asked.

"Yes", Lenny replied.

Lenny put his dinner down and,went back in for the ketchup, mayo, salt, pepper and vinegar. Linda put the ketchup in her burger, mayo on her chips and salt and vinegar. Chantelle grabbed the ketchup so Lenny got up and helped her put it in a blob, he then did the same for Demi and Shaniah. Amy started to cry so Linda got up to attend to her, as she got up she loudly hiccuped making Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah laugh.

"Mummy hiccups", Chantelle said.

"No mummy only had one hiccup", Lenny replied.

"Squeak", Chantelle said.

"Yes it was squeaky", Lenny replied.

Amy stopped crying and Linda put her back in the pram and went to sit back down next to Lenny. After dinner Lenny and Linda calmed Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah down for bed. Chantelle cuddled Linda while Demi and Shaniah sat on Lenny. As it got to seven thirty Lenny took Demi and Shaniah to bed and then half an hour later Linda took Chantelle and Lenny watched Amy. After half an hour Linda came back down. A knock was on the door and Lenny answered it, it was Chantelle's dad Simon Ropper.

"What do you want", Linda asked scared as he just barged in.

"Nothing much just for our child to be Chantelle Ropper, well Chantelle isn't a very nice name, you know full well I had chosen Rebecca", Simon said.

"Go away", Linda said.

"She wants you to leave", Lenny said.

Simon pushed Linda off the sofa and left. Lenny ran over to where Linda was and looked at her head.

"You need to get that seen too", Lenny said.

"But Amy", Linda replied.

"Amy will be fine and so will Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah", Lenny said.

Linda went to the ED and booked herself in and waited until someone called her name. After an hours wait Charlie called her over. She followed Charlie into the cubicle and climbed on to the bed. Charlie looked at her head and then got Sam to have a look as well. Charlie cleaned it up and Charlie stitched her head while Sam went and booked a CT scan. Charlie sat with Linda and started a conversation before Sam got back.

"How's the new baby", Charlie asked.

"She's good, Amy we called her", Linda replied.

"Louie had a new one just as you left, a little boy he named Joshua, after a good friend", Charlie replied.

"Aww", Linda replied.

Sam came back with the CT scan booked and they had too wait half an hour. It seemed as if the half an hour was taking a while and Linda was getting tired. They eventually went up and Linda went through while Charlie and Sam watched on the screen. After five minutes Linda came out and they went back down stairs. Linda had fallen asleep so Charlie and Sam closed the curtain and waited for the results to come back. The next morning Linda was told she has the all clear. She went to leave when she saw Lenny.

"Where's the girls", Linda asked.

"Chantelle is at nursery and Jessica has Demi, Shaniah and Amy", Lenny replied.

Linda got a taxi to Jessica's house. Jessica smiled at Linda as she stayed for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

Holby has talent was going on and the winning prize was a grand and to audition for Britain's got talent. First up was Robyn Miller with a comedy act but no one laughed. Next Chloe went on and sung who's laughing now by Jessie J and everyone was impressed at how good she was. After a while Chloe had won and she was entered for Britain's got talent.

"Simon Cowell", Chloe said.

"just impress him", Michelle replied.

"Yeah", Chloe replied.

Michelle and Beyonce picked out a nice dress for Chloe to wear and then traveled to Cardiff for the audtions. Chloe was scared about being in front of David, Alesha, Amanda and most of all Simon. They got to back stage and Elizabeth started to do Chloe's make up. A little girl came over about seven.

"You look very pretty", She said.

"Thank you, what are you here for", Chloe replied.

"Dancing, what you doing", She replied.

"Singing", Chloe answered.

The little girl had to go and Chloe took a deep breath. She was dreading the moment that her number was called out. Elizabeth sat smiling at Chloe. The buzzers went off and Chloe jumped.

"Don't worry", Beyonce said.

Chlorosis number was called out so Chlorine got up followed by Elizabeth carrying Peter, Michelle and Beyonce pushing Bianca and Molly. They went close and then they brought Chloe and her family forward. It was now time for Chloe to step out she took a deep breath and walked out and stood on the cross on the stage.

"Hello what's your name", Alesha asked.

"Chloe Andrews", Chloe replied.

"Hello Chloe and how old are you", Alesha asked.

"Seventeen", Chloe replied.

"And what you doing for us today", Alesha asked.

"Singing rumor has it by Adele", Chlorine replied.

"When your ready", Simon said.

Chloe put her thumb up to start her backing track and then began to sing. Everyone was amazed at how good she was and when she finished everyone was standing up. Simon then pressed the golden buzzer and Chloe started to cry with happiness. Ant and Dec looked shocked and Elizabeth was so happy.

"Thank you so much", Chloe said.

"Who have you brought with you", Simon asked.

"Mum, my sisters and my kids", Chloe said.

"Kids", Amanda said.

"Bring them out", Simon said.

Chloe went back stage and took over from Beyonce and pushed Bianca and Molly out while Elizabeth carried Peter. Chloe then put the microphone to her mouth and said something about her kids.

"Peter, Bianca and Molly deserve a better life, stupid enough to get pregnant at fourteen then at sixteen and at the end of my sixteenth", Chloe said.

"Accidents happen", Amanda said.

Simon got up and gave Chloe a hug, she was the seventeen year old girl he decided was good enough for the semi final. Elizabeth stood smiling while watching.

"Simon thank you so much for putting Chloe straight through", Elizabeth said.

They left the stage and Chloe couldn't believe it she'd been put straight through. They walked back to the car and Chloe sat in the front still shocked that Simon had pressed the golden buzzer.

A few weeks later the semi finals arrived and Chloe performed on Wednesday night. She sung boy does nothing by Alesha Dixon. In the result show she was voted straight through. Chlorine had already started practicing her song for the final. She was going to sing black coffee. The Saturday night final arrived and Chloe was first to perform her mum, dad, Peter, Victoria, Denise, Linda, Michelle, Beyonce, Lola, Stella, Autumn, Summer, Britney, Joe, Chantelle and Peter were in the audience. She started to sing, this was definitely her best yet. After all the acts everyone was called on to stage after Rihanna sang a song.

"In no particular order these people are in the top three...Hashtag love you, Lily Smith and Chlorine Andrews can you all take a step forward", Ant said.

The other acts went of stage leaving dance group hashtag love you, six year old Lily Smith and Chloe Andrews, they all took a step forward. The dance group of boys stood on the end with little Lily in the middle.

"We can now announce that in third place is...Lily Smith", Ant said.

Everyone started to clap and Lily walked forward as Chlorine joined up with hashtag love you. Ant and Dec walked to Lily.

"It's been amazing", Lily said.

Ant and Dec walked Lily off the stage and came back.

"We will now announce the winner of Britain's got talent 2014. And the winner is...Chloe Andrews", Ant said.

Chloe couldn't believe it, she'd just won Britain's got talent. Hashtag love you were clapping and hugging her. Ant and Dec went to speak to the leader of Hashtag love you.

"All we can say is let the best person win", The leader said as Ant and Dec moved on to Chloe.

"How does it feel to win", Dec asked.

"Amazing thank you to everyone who voted and thank you for this experience", Chloe said.

"Will you sing for us one more time", Ant asked.

"Yes", Chloe replied.

Chloe started to sing again and everyone stood up and Simon smiled. Elizabeth was crying with happiness in the audience.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas went back to school after his suspension and Stella wasn't impressed to see him, she gave him a glare from her seat and looked at Michelle and Beyonce who were still sitting behind them. They sat in form and then in English which is in the same classroom. They had to work in threes and could pick so Stella moved next to Michelle on the end of the table.

"Girls can Lucks work with you", The teacher asked.

"No he hit them why should he work with us", Stella replied.

Lucas looked upset and was placed in a different group, Stella, Michelle and Beyonce had completed the work sheet and got it all correct. Stella wrote down everyones name in her group on the sheet and then they sat there doing nothing. The bell went for break and they went to the canteen to buy a snack. Stella chose pizza, Beyonce chose a rap with tomato pluare, cheese, ham and sausage in and Michelle chose a sausage roll. They all paid and walked out eating what they had brought. They went to where they usually hang out and Britney walked over.

"Britney, you'll never believe this, Lucas Anderson is back", Stella said.

"What, why, he assaulted Michelle and Beyonce", Britney replied.

"What lesson you got next", Stella asked.

"PE, you", Britney asked.

"Maths", Stella replied making a face.

The bell went and they walked up and sat in their places but the teacher had a new seating plan so seated everyone in different places. Before she read out the new seating plan she loaded up her laptop. She sat everyone down and Stella wasn't happy sitting next to Lucas.

"What's your problem", Lucas asked.

"You", Stella replied.

"What, why", Lucas asked.

"You hit Michelle and Beyonce", Stella replied.

"Said sorry", Lucas answered.

"You didn't", Stella replied.

It got to the point where Lucas ignored what Stella said and just get on with his work. Stella had calmed down and started to do her work. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and as the teacher turned around she read the text from her mum.

**To: Stella**

**From: Mum**

**Jase has gotten poorley, taken him to the ED get the number 8 bus there**

Stella looked shocked, she didn't reply but she struggled to do her work after reading the text from her mum. Lucas looked at Stella as she wiped away a tear which fell down her cheek quite fast.

"You ok", Lucas asked.

"Fine", Stella replied.

"You don't look fine", Lucas replied.

"Jase has been rushed to hospital his just a little baby his only seventeen months" Stella replied.

"Is Jase your brother", Lucas asked.

"Yeah", Stella replied.

"He'll be ok", Lucas replied.

"Sorry about earlier", Stella said.

"It's fine, Michelle and Beyonce ate your family and family protect each other", Lucas replied.

Lunch arrived and everyone ran out of maths, Lucas brought his own lunch and sat on a table while Stella, Michelle and Beyonce brought theirs. Beyonce went to the sub queue while Stella and Michelle looked around to see what their was. Stella decided to line up in the queue for the hot food.

"What you getting", Michelle asked.

"Shepherds pie with rice, carrots and broccoli and apple pie with custard for desert and a milkshake to drink", Stella replied.

Michelle went over to the sandwiches and looked at what they had, she choose a cheese and cucumber baguette, pot of grapes, pot of jelly, a yoghurt a cereal bar and water to drink. Beyonce got chicken, cheese, gherkin, cucumber, carrot and sweetcorn with ketchup in her sub and then brought a slush puppy. They sat with Lucas and started talking to him.

"We're sorry we irrated you", Michelle said.

"We only wanted to be your friend", Beyonce said.

"It's okay, Orabelle is autistic, she has aspergers syndrome, she finds it hard to make friends", Lucas said.

"ADHD means we get too much for people", Michelle said.

Stella came in and put her food down, she went back in for a knife, fork and spoon to eat it with. She took the first bit of the shepherds pie and ate it. After lunch they went and sat outside their last lesson art.


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria watched worried as her son was being treated in pediatrics resus while she help Angel in her arms and held Tyrone's hand. Tom and Jessica were treating Jase. Victoria let her long blonde hair down as she watched what was happening. Angel began to cry so Victoria hugged her scared for her son's life. Jessica came out to bring Victoria in she put Tyrone and Angel in the buggy and left the space where Jase usually sits. As Victoria walked in, Tom looked up at her.

"Do you know what happened", Tom asked.

"No, he was walking and then he fell", Victoria replied.

"When Jase fell he banged his head", Tom said.

Victoria was in complete shock and looked at Tyrone and Angel in the buggy, Angel had fallen asleep while Tyrone looked up. Tom and Jessica left Victoria to have some time with Jase.

"Jase sweetheart please get better, mummy loves you very much", Victoria said.

Outside the ED Stella waited for Lola, Autumn and Summer to come. Autumn came in with Summer and then they waited for Lola. Stella looked at Autumn as somehow she'd managed too leave school with Summer.

"How'd you do that", Stella asked.

"Legged it as soon as Summer came out", Autumn replied.

"What if you got caught", Stella asked.

"Never do", Autumn replied.

"Autumn's clever", Summer replied.

"Anyway waited by the doors like normal, no one will know mum wasn't really in the playground", Autumn replied.

"Hang on but you get let out five minutes later", Stella said.

"Read the text at break and got Kerry to write me a note", Autumn said.

"You are sneaky", Stella replied.

Lola arrived and then they all went into the ED and waited in the queue of people until it was their turn to be spoken to. Lola nominated herself to do the speaking as she's the oldest. After a few minutes they walked up to the desk.

"Hi were here to see Jase Andrews-Cartwright", Lola said.

"Take a seat and a nurse will be with you soon", Louise said.

"Ok thank you", Lola replied.

Lola sat down and watched Summer play with the toys while they waited. Stella and Autumn looked bored. After half an hour Jessica came over and Tess looked after Stella, Autumn and Summer while Lola went to see her mum and Jase.

"Mum how is he", Lola asked.

"His recovering, Lol take Tyrone and Angel for a walk", Victoria said.

"Stella, Autumn and Summer are with a nurse", Lola said.

Lola walked out of the ED with Tyrone and Angel. She passed Zoe having a cigarette and walked around the block before returning to the ED where Zoe still was standing. Lola walked back in and joined her sisters and Tess. Tyrone couldn't wait to get out and play. Angel remained asleep. Stella looked bored as Autumn got up to help Tyrone build his castle. Tess sat with Stella.

"Why don't you play with them", Tess asked.

"Don't want too", Stella replied.

"Why not", Tess asked.

"Because they play baby games", Stella replied.

"Tyrone is only two", Tess replied.

"Suppose", Stella answered.

Lola went and joined her mum who was just stairing at Jase lay there in her bed. All of a sudden he kicked his leg making Tom smile. Jase woke up and made baby noises which calmed Victoria to know that her son is fine. Lol smiled at her mum and then had her brother Jase.

"Where's Stella, Autumn, Summer, Tyrone and Angel", Victoria asked.

"They're with Tess she's a nurse", Lola replied.

"Ok", Victoria answered.

After an hour Victoria was able to take Jase home. She was happy to be as a family again. Her new boyfriend she met in the chip shop a few weeks ago came round with his daughter Ella. Victoria opened the door and hugged him.

"This is my daughter Ella, Ella this is Victoria", Ash said.

"Whatever", Ella said.

Ash and Victoria kissed and then she told him about what had happened to Jase. They sat on the sofa and then Victoria started to explain.

"He was walking and then he slipped and banged his head", Victoria said.

"Maybe he tripped on his sock", Ash said as he picked on up.

Victoria burst into tears, she felt as if she was a bad mother. Ash tightly hugged her and reassured her everything was okay.


	9. Chapter 9

As it was a nice day Lenny took the girls to the park. He put suncream on everyone and then decided to go. Lenny put everyone in the car and strapped them in. He had Amy next to him, the twins in the middle and Chantelle sat in the back. After Lenny made sure everyone was safely strapped in he got in and put his seat belt on. Kenny then drove to a big park with a big playing area and a big field.

"What can we do here", Chantelle asked.

"We are playing and having a picnic", Lenny said.

"Ice cream", Chantelle said.

"And ice cream...wait hang on", Lenny said as he realised he just agreed too ice cream.

Linda didn't want to go as she wanted some peace and quiet from all the screaming Amy does. Linda poured herself a glass of white wine and drank it and then poured herself some orange juice. She turned the TV on to see her sister Chloe being interviewed, well she has won Britain's got talent. Linda smiled as Chloe went through the interview of what she now hopes to do.

"I'd like a singing career, but I'm going too study hairdressing at college next year", Chloe said on the TV.

After the interview Linda turned the TV off and went into the back garden to tidy it up a little so when Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah to play outside it will be safer. Linda walked back inside and found her ex standing there, the man who had hurt her in the past. She stood in shock not knowing what to do. Simon pushed her over and looked her in the eye.

"Change my daughters name to Rooper", Simon said.

"No", Linda replied.

"Why not", Simon asked.

"Because she's Chantelle Lyons", Linda replied.

Simon hurt Linda and then left her on her own, through the pain Linda got back up only too find Simon was still in her house. Linda backed up against the wall, her heart was pounding so much it felt like it was coming out of her chest. Simon started to say spiteful things before he hit her and then left. Linda quickly grabbed her bag and locked the door and limped to Denise's house for help but Denise, Britney and Joe had gone out. Linda then limped to Jessica's house. Jessica opened the door and was in shock too see the state that Linda was in. Linda was shaking and close to tears.

"Linda what happened", Jessica asked as she helped Linda to a chair.

"Simon", Linda replied.

"Where's Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy", Jessica asked.

"Lenny took them to the park", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica replied.

Linda burst into tears as Jessica looked at Linda's leg. She got up and gave Linda a hug and tried to calm her down. Jessica hated seeing people cry especially the people who are close too her. At first she wasn't too sure what to do because Linda never cried in front of her before but then realised a hug was enough.

"Shh shh", Jessica said trying to calm Linda.

Jessica went and made some lunch for herself, her kids and Linda, she made Amelia a peanut butter roll, Lucas a chocolate spread roll and Orabelle a ham roll, she then made herself a cheese roll and Linda a cheese and pickle roll.

"Eat what you can, yeah", Jessica said.

Jessica went into the kitchen and got out the crisps and Linda had started eating her rolls. Jessica had given Linda two mini brown rolls because that's Linda's favourite breed. After her rolls she picked cheese and onion crisps to eat.

"Thanks for lunch", Linda said.

"It's ok, how's your leg", Jessica replied.

"Getting better it's got a massive bruise on it", Linda replied.

Lenny got packed up from being in the park and walked back to the car, he put Amy in her car seat and then the girls got in their seats. Lenny folded the buggy and then strapped everyone in and drove home. Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah had just fallen asleep and Amy had just woken up. Lenny drove the hours ride home and unlocked the door. It puzzled him why the door was looked and went round the house searching for Linda.

"Linda", Lenny called but got no reply back.

Lenny tried Linda's phone but it was switched off, he called Elizabeth too watch the girls while he goes to look for Linda. Elizabeth arrived and Lenny left the first house he tried was Denise's, he knocked on the door and Britney answered.

"Britney, is Linda here", Lenny asked.

"No", Britney replied.

Lenny then went and tried Zoe's house, he knocked on the door and Zoe came over in a smart dress ready to go to work.

"Don't suppose Linda is here is she", Lenny asked.

"No she's not, sorry. Try the ED or Jessica's", Zoe said.

Lenny drove to Jessica's house worried about where Linda could be, he took a deep breath then knocked on the door and Lucas answered.

"Is Linda here", Lenny asked.

"Yeah", Lucas replied.

"Linda, thank god your safe", Lenny said.

Lenny and Linda hugged and then kissed, Jessica put an ice pack on Linda's leg while Lenny watched concerned about Linda's health.

"Simon did it", Linda said.

"Your safe now", Lenny said.

Linda began to cry on Lenny as he hugged her tightly. He hated seeing Linda cry because she's usually so brave and she never usually cries. After Linda calmed down, Lenny took Linda back home where Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy were excited to see their mum again. Chantelle gave her a hug and then kissed her cheek when Linda sat down.

"How's your leg now", Lenny asked.

"Getting better", Linda replied.

"Mummy what happened too your leg", Chantelle asked.

"Mummy fell over", Linda replied lying because Chantelle wouldn't understand the real reason.

Lenny, Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah all hugged each other while Amy was in her pram.


	10. Chapter 10

Beyonce was arepliedyfriend's house, David is thirteen years old and in the year above Beyonce. David's dad doesn't like Beyonce or her family but Beyonce's family don't have a problem with David. She picked up her bag as it was time for her to go home.

"Do you need a lift", David asked.

"The van's broken", Clive said.

"It was nice to offer anyway", Beyonce said.

David and Beyonce kissed and hugged before she left. About a minute later Clive looked at his son and told him where he was going, but he was lying to David about what he was actually going to do. Clive got into the van.

"Dad you said the van was broken", David said.

"That so called Beyonce girl isn't aloud in it", Clive replied.

"Why not", David asked.

"Don't like her", Clive replied.

"Too bad", David replied.

Clive drove off and all of a sudden David herd a huge bang sounding like a car crash. David ran to where he heard it to see his dad slumbered over the steering wheel. David looked at his dad and screamed for help. His dad had crashed into a skip. A lady came over and called for an ambulance. After five minutes Dixie and Jeff arrived at the scene.

"Ok darling can you hear me", Dixie asked but their was no response.

"Do you know his name", Jeff asked.

"Clive King", David replied.

Dixie and Jeff started doing the first aid and Jeff ran back to the ambulance to get a trolley bed for Clive. Jeff ran back with the bed and Dixie and Jeff waited for the firemen to cut open the van to make the move easier. After a little while Dixie and Jeff were able to get Clive into the ambulance just as Dixie was about to shut the door David spoke up.

"Dad", David said.

"Why don't you come with us then, hey", Dixie said.

David got into the ambulance and Jeff drove off. As they drove away Clive started to regain consciousness and looked around. He listened to the sounds and secretly smiled to himself. Once they arrived Ash, Charlie, Sam and Lloyd were waiting for him.

"This is Clive King aged fourty five was involved in a car accident his just regained consciousness was ke'od", Jeff said.

"Okay everyone got a piece on three one, two, three", Sam said as they moved him along.

In reception Beyonce walked in with a head injury a cut jaw and her arm in an angle. Tess found her and took a look at her but Beyonce went against treatment.

"David", Beyonce said but David didn't hear.

"Sweetheart that looks pretty bad, Tess won't hurt you", Louise said.

"Ok", Beyonce replied.

Tess took Beyonce to a ward in the children's area and started to look at her head, her jaw and her arm. Tess went and got Tom to take a look.

"Do you remember what happened", Tom asked.

"A driver", Beyonce said.

"Is there any chance you could be pregant", Tess asked.

"Tess she's twelve", Tom replied.

"We did it once", Beyonce said.

"When", Tess asked.

"Five weeks ago", Beyonce replied.

Tess and Tom looked at each other. Tess went to get a pregnancy test for Beyonce while Tom cleaned Beyonce up. Tess came back just as Tom was stitching her head. After he had finished Tess took Beyonce to the ladies toilets to take the test. Beyonce took the test and had to wait ten minutes. The ten minutes had past, Beyonce waited nervously for her test back and it came back positive. She felt sick and knew she had to tell David.

"David", Beyonce said.

"Yeah", David asked.

"Congratulations your becoming a dad", Beyonce replied.

"What", David replied shocked.

"Sorry", Beyonce replied and began to cry.

David hugged Beyonce and made sure she was on. David went into rests to tell his dad about the baby news from Beyonce.

"Beyonce's pregnant", David said.

"You are no longer having any contact with her", Clive replied.

"Dad what you hiding", David asked.

"The van crash, Beyonce you add it up", Clive said.

"You went for Beyonce didn't you", David said.

"Sorry son", Clive replied.

"She's just a kid", David replied.

"Sorry that the van knocked her over", Clive said.

"Due to your stupid driving", David replied.

David walked out of the ED and stood outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Tess found Beyonce sitting outside looking at her scan picture of the baby she's carrying, Tess sat next to her and stared a head like Beyonce was.

"It's not normal a twelve year old pregnant", Beyonce said.

"It happens", Tess replied.

"Rarely", Beyonce answered.

"If you could chose the gender what would you have", Tess asked.

"Boy", Beyonce answered.

"Cute", Tess replied.

Lenny came for work and Beyonce quickly hid the scan knowing Lenny would recognise her. He came over and she looked up at him.

"You ok", Lenny asked.

"Fine", Beyonce replied.

"How's Linda", Tess asked.

"She's good", Lenny replied.

"Little Amy", Tess asked.

"Yeah they're both good", Lenny replied before going in.

"His going to find out one day", Tess said.

"Yeah, just not now", Beyonce replied.

Beyonce walked back into the ED and saw Clive and David in the cubicles. Clive glared at Beyonce blaming her for the pregnancy even though it was mostly David's idea. David turned to look at his dad. Clive wants David to dump Beyonce but David doesn't want to he knows he probably has no choice but Beyonce is carrying his child. Beyonce was discharged and she went home. Her mum answered the door and was shocked to see the state Beyonce was in.

"Mum what happened to Beyonce", Chloe asked.

"Beyonce", Elizabeth said.

"Clive did it, he tried to drive his van...", Beyonce said but paused.

"Into you", Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah", Beyonce replied.

James and Elizabeth got into their car and James drove straight to the ED he nearly crashed by skipping a red light but someone had put his baby in harm. James and Elizabeth burst into the ED and went to reception and pushed in front of the queue of people. Noel and Louise looked up at them and Louise spoke up.

"Excuse me theirs a queue", Louise said.

"Not when someone put our baby in danger theirs not", James replied.

David saw the fuss James and Elizabeth were making and rushed over to his dad to tell them they were in the ED. Clive looked at David as David panicked.

"Say nothing about the pregnancy, they'll make it clear if they know", Clive said.

"Ok", David replied.

James and Elizabeth went off to search for Clive, Lenny saw them ripping open patients cubicles and he quickly stopped them from doing so and calmed James down.

"Who are you looking for", Lenny asked.

"Clive King", Elizabeth replied.

Lenny took them to see Clive King where both James and Elizabeth looked angry at Clive. James and Elizabeth stood at the end of the bed and Clive was sweating with fear. James walked round to where Clive was laying and Elizabeth stayed where she was at the end of the bed with her fake dark blonde curly hair. James looked at Clive, he was sweating.

"Why did you knock down my daughter", James asked.

"Sorry", Clive replied.

"Sorry doesn't cover it, Beyonce is just a kid", James replied.

"Sorry", Clive replied.

"You better be, if Beyonce died you would be a dead man", James said.

Elizabeth and James walked out and Clive was sweating so much, Sam came in and tried to call him down. David went outside his relationship with Beyonce had gotten out of hand, he knew his father always hated her, but with her being knocked over by him and her pregnancy Clive had made the situation so much worse.


	12. Chapter 12

As it was a nice day Jessica took Amelia, Lucas and Orabelle to Southend on sea, they drove to the train station and Jessica brought the tickets and put them safely in her purse after getting though the rails at the train station. They sat in the waiting room and Orabelle was being a little loud. After ten minutes the train arrived and Jessica was about to get on when Orabelle fell through the gap. She screamed as Lucas ran to get help. Orabelle was crying and people were banging on the train windows.

"ORABELLE", Jessica shouted.

Denise ran along and put her arms under the train, she had gotten Orabelle's grip and lifted her up on to the platform, Orabelle was crying and Denise handed her to Jessica. Jessica hugged Denise with relief for saving her daughter and they went to St. James' to get Orabelle checked over.

"Thank you so much", Jessica said.

"As long as little Orabelle is alright", Denise replied.

"How did you know what to do", Jessica asked.

"Well...", Denise paused.

"Denise", Jessica said.

"It was a while ago dad and mum took us to the beach and we were going to Feilextoe beach so we had to catch a load of trains. Linda fell through she was just two years old and it's what Victoria did at first, she dragged her and then dad lifted her", Denise replied.

Orabelle came out with an animal cast on her broken arm. Jessica went back to the train station with Denise who got onto the Liverpool train as she was visiting some old friends while Britney and Joe are round Linda's. Jessica's train arrived and she lifted Orabelle on and they sat on a family table. Jessica sat with Orabelle and Amelia sat with Lucas. On the train Amelia put her head phones in and Lucas played on his Nintendo DS. Jessica and Orabelle were talking and Orabelle needed the toilet so Jessica took her leaving Amelia and Lucas for a few minutes. They got back and sat down. After a while on the train they finally arrived at South end on sea. Once they got off they walked through town and to the beach area and stopped off in a cafe. Jessica ordered a cheese sandwich for herself, tuna sandwich for Amelia, cheese on toast for Lucas and ham sandwich for Orabelle with crisps and drinks and a large portion of chips.

"Mummy", Orabelle said showing Jessica herdrawing.

"Beautiful", Jessica replied.

"Where's the food", Lucas asked.

"Cooking", Jessica replied.

"But we're hungry aren't we Amelia", Lucas said.

"Your always hungry", Orabelle replied making Jessica laugh.

The waitress came over with the ham sandwich and the tuna sandwich and then when back for the cheese sandwich and cheese on toast and then for the chips. Jessica gave the kids their crisps and drinks and they started to eat their sandwiches. After lunch Jessica paid for the theme park. She went on the merry go round with Orabelle and then in the crocked house while Amelia and Lucas went on loads of different rides. After a while they had to go home Orabelle was getting tired. As Jessica got on the train they got back to holby and back to their house at ten thirty.


	13. Chapter 13

Tess' Son Samuel back. He entered the ED and walked up to the reception where he used to work with Bex and then Alice before he became a health care assist. As he walked over Louise looked up from the desk.

"Hi Tess Bateman in", Samuel asked.

"Yeah, take a seat and she'll be with you when she can", Louise said.

"How do you know that", Noel said quietly.

"Just do", Louise smiled.

After waiting a while Tess came to reception and Louise pointed at the man asking for her, Tess dropped her notes in shock as it was Samuel she picked them up gave them to Louise and walked over. Tess stood above him then she told him to follow her to the relatives room. Tess reaseved a shock.

"Mum this is Olympia, Nia and Adrianna, your grandchildren", Sam said.

"Grandchildren", Tess said shocked.

"Bored", Nia shouted.

"Nia stop it", Samuel said.

"Olympia is seven, Nia is four and Adrianna is two", Samuel said.

"They're so cute", Tess said.

"Yeah", Samuel replied.

Tess smiled and looked at Olympia, Nia and Adrianna and smiled. Nia just looked up while Olympia and Adrianna smiled back. Tess was shocked about her granddaughters and got back to work. She saw Charlie and told him about Olympia, Nia and Adrianna. Charlie smiled and told Tess how happy he is with Megan.

"Megan is a load of fun", Charlie said.

"How old is she now", Tess asked.

"Four", Charlie replied.

"Just like Nia", Tess replied.

"Megan goes to Holby primary nursery with Linda's daughter Chantelle and Jessica's daughter Orabelle", Charlie said.

"Is it good", Tess asked.

"Yeah, Megan loves it", Charlie said.

"Samuel and his bipolar, will he need help", Tess asked.

"Just support him, Olympia, Nia and Adrianna are great kids", Charlie said.

"Yeah Olympia looks after Nia and Adrianna, Nia is a fighter and Adrianna is cute", Tess replied.

"Megan can be quite subbon but so can Louie", Charlie replied.

"Thanks Charlie", Tess replied.

Tess walked back to the realitives room to find Samuel looking at houses, Tess helped him pick out the nice cosy ones. Samuel and Tess went to the estate agents after Tess finished her shift and Samuel was offered a house. He went to look round and liked it and so did Olympia and Adrianna smiled the whole way round. Nia wasn't to impressed she's only four but it's like she's turning fourteen with her attitude. Samuel brought the house and Samuel, Olympia, Nia and Adrianna moved in two weeks later. Test helped with the decorating and the wall paper. Once Olympia, Nia and Adrianna were in bed Test spoke to Samuel about Mike her ex husband.

"Your dad would be proud of you for bringing up Olympia, Nia and Adrianna on your own", Tess said.

"How did dad die", Samuel asked.

"His injuries", Tess replied.

Samuel and Tess hugged.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Samuel got Olympia and Nia in school and nursery. Olympia was aloud to go for a taster day and Samuel went round the nursery with Nia and Adrianna just before the other kids arrived. As it was Tess' day off Samuel called her to come and pick up Adrianna so he could help Nia settle in to nursery. When the other kids arrived they all sat down and looked up to the teacher. Nia stood in front of them while all the children wondered who she was.

"Today we have a new girl, this is Nia, she's joining us, Nia if you would like to sit with Chantelle, Megan and Orabelle, girls put your hands up", The teacher said.

Chantelle, Orabelle and Megan raised their hands, Nia went to sit with them and they they all went to play outside with supervision from the two other ladies while the teacher and Samuel spoke about Nia, Chantelle, Megan and Orabelle.

"Nia will get on fine with Chantelle, Megan and Orabelle. Chantelle Andrews is a bright bubbly friendly girl who let's everyone join in. Megan Fairhead is a sweet girl, quiet and likes only a few people around her at a time. Orabelle Trueman she's only reactly broke her arm. She's a loving caring girl who gets along with everyone but struggles to make friends", The teacher said.

"Nia is loud, a natural leader, overly conferdent", Samuel said.

"She'll fit in", The teacher replied.

Just as she said the Chantelle was brought in crying with Nia who was placed in the naughty area as she had thrown sand in Chantelle's eyes. Samuel was so embarrassed about Nia's behaviour and the fact it's somebody else's little girl Nia had hurt. Samuel walked over to where Nia was and sat down in front of her.

"Why did you throw sand, you know it's dangerous", Samuel said.

"Chantelle wouldn't play", Nia replied.

"Nia sweetheart not everybody wants to play", Samuel said.

"Sorry", Nia replied.

"Let's go and say that to Chantelle", Samuel said.

Samuel and Nia walked over to the first aid bit where Chantelle was and the teacher was looking at her eye.

"Nia has something to say", Samuel said.

"Sorry", Nia said.

Nia was aloud back outside to play with Megan and Orabelle, the teacher kept looking in Chantelle's eye.

"Mum's a nurse", Samuel said as he called her.

Tess came straight away bringing Arabella with her and went to look at Chantelle's eye just as Linda arrived with Demi, Shaniah and Amy. Demi and Shaniah started to play while Linda went to Chantelle.

"What happened", Linda asked.

"Nia through sand", Chantelle replied.

"Nia did this", Tess said shocked.

"You know this Nia girl", Linda asked getting slightly angry.

"Nia's Samuel daughter meaning a granddaughter", Tess said.

"Nia is your granddaughter", Linda replied.

"Yes", Tess replied.

Chantelle's eye was just a little irritated so Tess washed it out and Chantelle could go home due to it. Demi and Shariah got up and Linda pushed Amy out of the nursery in her pram. Tess was shocked at Nia's behaviour.


	15. Chapter 15

Adam and Jessica and Lenny and Linda were going out for a double date, Lenny went to Adams and Jessica went to Linda's breing Amelia, Lucas and Orabelle with her. The baby sitter Elizabeth who's Linda's mum had already arrived to start looking after Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah, Amy, Amelia, Lucas and Orabelle. Jessica arrived and Elizabeth opened the door.

"Hello Elizabeth", Jessica said.

"Hello, Linda's upstairs getting ready. Amelia and Lucks have grown so much", Elizabeth replied.

"Yeah they have", Jessica answered.

"Orabelle", Chantelle said.

"Chantelle", Orabelle replied.

"Nannie mouth taste like sand", Chantelle said.

"Let's go and wash it yeah", Elizabeth replied.

Jessica went upstairs and found Linda putting on her dress. It wasn't a typical dress Linda would wear it was a long maxi dress. Jessica smiled at Linda as she smiled back. Jessica then put on her top and skinny jeans and looked in Linda's mirror.

"You look lovely", Linda said.

"You look different", Jessica replied.

"You don't like it do you", Linda answered.

"You always wear short dresses", Jessica replied.

Linda took her dress off and put on a little pink boob tube dress and then sat on the bed. Jessica felt bad as she thought the dress did suit Linda but she just wasn't used to Linda wearing long dresses. Linda's dress was now short and up to the middle of her thighs. Linda and Jessica then put their make up on when a quiet squeaky sound came from Linda.

"Nervous hiccups again", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"You got them before your exams in college, on your first day, anyway what's worrying you, usually you enjoy going out", Jessica said.

"Amy", Linda replied and hiccuped.

"Amy will be fine, she's with your mum", Jessica replied.

After the make up, Jessica and Linda went down stairs and Elizabeth started to sort Linda out after her motherly enstict got the better of her. Elizabeth gave Linda a hug and bounced everytime she hiccups. Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Orabelle joined in hugging Linda making Jessica laugh.

"Orabelle mummy's here", Jessica said bending down with her arms out.

"Mummy", Orabelle said and hugged Jessica.

"Linda stop hiccuping", Elizabeth said.

"Mummy can't", Chantelle replied.

"Why not, daddy won't be impressed if mummy turns up hiccuping", Elizabeth replied.

"Mummy need to hiccup mummy body say so", Chantelle replied.

Jessica and Linda left to go on the date. They waited for the taxi to arrive and then got in the back and put the seatbelts on. Jessica smiled at Linda as they were on the way to the pub. The taxi crashed making the seatbelts tighten on Jessica and Linda.

"Linda you ok", Jessica asked.

"Yeah think so", Linda replied.

The driver was flung out so Linda and Jessica went to the nearest bus stop and bussed to town and then to the pub. They met Adam and Lenny inside, Lenny and Adam were sitting at opposite sides of the table so Jessica would be sitting next to Lenny and Linda next to Adam so they would be opposite their date. They had already brought the drinks. Linda took a sip of hers.

"Lenny it's got vodka in", Linda said.

"You deserve a treat", Lenny replied.

Lenny and Adam gave Jessica and Linda the menu to look at. Linda decided on a burger with chips and cheesy garlic bread for a side and Jessica chose macaroni cheese with garlic bread and salard. Adam and Lenny looked. Adam chose the hot dog and Lenny chose scampi and chips. Adam and Lenny went to order. After five minutes they came back and Linda wasn't there.

"Where's Linda gone", Lenny asked.

"Toilet", Jessica replied.

Linda came back and sat down. The food arrived half an hour later. As Linda ate her garlic bread and her burger so she picked up her fork, she accidently touched Adam's hand making Jessica get angry which isn't like her.

"Stay away from Adam his mine", Jessica snapped.

"She was picking up her fork", Adam replied.

"Oh so you like her then, defending her", Jessica said.

"As a friend", Adam replied.

"Sorry", Linda replied.

"Linda sweetheart you did nothing wrong", Lenny replied.

"Nothing wrong the cow touched my boyfriend", Jessica spat out.

"It was an accident", Linda replied.

"No it wasn't your a slut", Jessica replied.

"No", Linda said close to tears.

"Your upsetting her", Lenny said.

"Oh be a little attention seeking baby and cry about it", Jessica said.

Jessica got up and slapped Linda making her choke on a chip. Adam managed to stop the choking as he was nearest to her and gave her some water that he went to buy. Linda took little sips as Lenny rubbed her back. Linda then drank all her vodka and coke.

"Lenny, take her to the ED and get her seen to propley", Adam said.

"Will do", Lenny said in shock.

Adam walked off with out saying goodbye to Jessica, he hoped this date would have brought him closer to Jessica so that he could see his daughter more but instead the date made things worse. Jessica went and picked up Amelia, Lucas and Orabelle before Elizabeth had any idea what had happened to Linda. Jessica paid Elizabeth and then left.


	16. Jessica's Point Of View

**Jessica's P.O.V**

Ok I did over react and it nearly cost someone's life. I love Linda and have done since I first met her in college I can still remember what we said to each other. We met when she was placed next to me in class after she was getting picked on at the back of the room.

"Hey", Linda said.

"Hi", I replied.

We started to work together and from then I knew we'd be a great team. We then got our placements together and I was there when she suffered from a miscarriage after a car accident. I wish I could turn back time and not had argued. People make mistakes it's just part of life. If Adam hadn't gotten to her on time she could have died. That would have broken me. I know it was wrong of me to hit her but it just happened at the heat of the moment. She's like my little sister.

_(flashback _)

*slaps Linda and then she chokes and Adam leaves me while she's rushed to Holby ED*

(_end of flashback)_


	17. Chapter 17

Lenny came home and Linda had to stay the night in hospital, Elizabeth was worried about her daughter's health after hearing what had happened to her. She went home leaving Lenny on his own as the girls were tucked up in bed. He just sat thinking before going upstairs to bed. The next morning her made Amy's milk and wetabix for Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah he gave them orange juice to drink.

"Daddy where's mummy", Chantelle asked as Demi and Shaniah looked up.

"Mummy is in hospital", Lenny replied feeding Amy.

"Did you hurt mummy cuz she hiccup", Chantelle asked.

"No, daddy would never hurt mummy or any of you daddy loves you all", Lenny replied.

Lenny dressed Amy in a baby grow and put her in her pram while he looked through the ironing basket for Chantelle, Demi and Shaniah. Chantelle was wearing pink jeans, a purple t-shirt and trainers to nursery while Demi and Shaniah wore matching outfits pink top with a denim skirt, leggings and boots. Lenny put Demi and Shaniah in the triple buggy and walked to nursery where Chantelle goes. As soon as Chantelle saw Nia she hid behind Lenny.

"Chantelle", Lenny said.

"Lenny, we're so sorry", Tess said.

"Nia threw sand", Chantelle replied.

"She said sorry", Tess replied.

The kids went in and Tess came out and looked at Amy with Charlie. They both smiled at her. Lenny then walked up to the hospital to see Linda for a few hours. Linda slept as Lenny just watched her, Demi and Shaniah smiled to see their mum. After the few hours Lenny went to pick up Chantelle. Demi and Shaniah were running around the playground with Adrianna Samuel's youngest daughter. Chantelle and Nia came out and they had made up after yesterday.

**Authors notes: Sorry this chapter was short I didn't know what else to write**


	18. Chapter 18

Jessica saw Adam sitting on a bench thinking to himself, she hesitated whether to go other and sit by him or not. After a long thought she went over and sat next to Adam. Their was a long pause before Adam spoke up about their dreadful date with Kenny and Linda.

"You could have killed her", Adam said.

"Sorry", Jessica replied.

"That's not enough, she choked on a chip just because her so called mate had to slap her for doing nothing", Adam answered.

"Linda was discharged last night", Jessica said.

"Still doesn't change anything", Adam replied.

"We could try again for Orabelle and we were meant to do it for Harry", Jessica said.

"Suppose", Adam replied.

Adam and Jessica went to subway for lunch, Jessica got a tuna sub while Adam got meatballs in his. Linda, Demi, Shaniah and Amy were also there. Jessica looked at Adam as Linda put her chicken sub down and looked at Jessica.

"You have to apologise, she looks to scared to eat", Adam said.

"She's got Demi and Shaniah with her", Jessica said.

"And", Adam asked.

Jessica walked over to where Linda was sitting with Demi, Shaniah and Amy in her pram. Linda couldn't face her. She thought they were friends until Jessica slapped and then choked Linda. Demi and Shaniah stopped eating their tuna subs and looked up. Linda turned around and looked at Jessica.

"What", Linda asked.

"Sorry about Sunday", Jessica answered.

"What part ruining the night or nearly killing somebody *coughs*", Linda replied.

"Both", Jessica replied.

"Really, you hospitalised a mother away from her baby", Linda replied.

"Yeah, sorry Amy needs you most", Jessica replied.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"Friends", Jessica asked.

"Friends, but only for Chantelle and Orabelle's sake", Linda replied.

Jessica knew it would take a while to become as close as her and Linda were before due to trust issues Linda developed while she was getting bullied when she was younger. Adam sat down and Jessica sat with him. Jessica shock her head at Adam.

"What she say", Adam asked.

"We can be friends for the kids sake", Jessica replied.

"You did give her bit of a shock it'll take time", Adam replied.

"She's like my little sister, she was always round, she even slept in my bed once, don't ask", Jessica replied.

"Wasn't going too", Adam replied.

Linda got up and put the rubbish in the bin and then walked out of the shop, as she walked out she let out a huge hiccup making Demi, Shaniah and Jessica laugh. Adam just looked at Jessica weirdly and continued to eat his sub. After the sub they went round town and bumped into Linda a few times in clothing shops.

"She's got hiccups", Adam said.

"Yes Adam, Linda has got hiccups, problem", Jessica asked.

"No", Adam replied.

Adam and Jessica went to a near by park with a huge field and sat in the middle of it and started to talk. Things were beginning to work out between them. Linda walked past with Demi and Shaniah running a head as they were going to the play groud. As Jessica and Adam smiled they shared a passionate kiss between them.

"Love you", Jessica said.

"Love you more", Adam replied.

Adam and Jessica kissed again and then smiled at each other. Adam and Jessica went for a walk and saw Linda struggling to help Demi and Shaniah to play and look after Amy. Jessica and Adam looked at each other and went into the play area.

"Hey why don't we take Amy", Adam said.

"Where to", Linda asked.

"Just there", Adam said pointing at Jessica sitting on a bench.

"Ok", Linda replied.

Adam wheeled Amy over and watched Linda play with Demi and Shaniah. Adam and Jessica looked at Amy and then at each other.

"Orabelle fills our hearts with enough love", Adam said.

"Yeah", Jessica agreed.

Demi ran other to Army's pram for her juice while Shaniah was still playing. Jessica gave Demi a green beaker but Demi threw it down and had a tantrum as the pink one is Demi's. Linda brought Shaniah over for a drink and cleaned Shaniah's beaker before giving it to her. Linda sat Shaniah on Jessica's lap and took Demi into the corner to tell her off.

"Looks like your friends again", Adam said.

"Yeah", Jessica smiled.

Adam and Jessica kissed while Linda was telling Demi off for throwing the beaker.

"Next time you say wrong cup", Linda said.

Demi hiccups and pointed at Linda.

"You've caught mummy's hiccups have you, well mummy is sorry", Linda replied.

Shaniah went to play on the slide with Jessica as Linda came back over.


	19. Chapter 19

The nursery children were on a trip to the zoo and Chantelle, Megan, Orabelle and Nia walked around as a group in front of the teacher.

"Who knows what this lovely animal is", The teacher asked.

"Monkey", Nia shouted out.

"Yes, good girl", The teacher answered.

"Mummy calls Demi and Shaniah monkeys", Chantelle said.

The nursery children walked over to the penguins and Megan was carrying her penguin teddy that Charlie had brought her.

"Megan look", The teacher said.

Means face lit up as she saw the penguins. They then walked passed the lions and the elephants to get back to the bus to take them home.

**Authors notes: Just a little chapter to explain why Chantelle and Orabelle weren't in chapter 18 because they are on a nursery trip **


	20. Linda's Point Of View

**Linda's P.O.V**

Hopefully I did the right thing becoming friends with Jessica again, although she did hit me and then I ended up choking. It's only fair that we are friends for Chantelle and Orabelle because the girls love each other and it wouldn't be very fair otherwise. I do forgive Jessica I just want to know why she hurt me. We used to be so close in college.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hi I'm Jessica", Jessica said._

_"Linda", I replied._

_"Would you like to work with me", Jessica asked._

_"Sure", I replied _

_(end of flashback)_

That's how we met, in college. I was happy when I had made a friend but never thought she'd hit me. I love Jessica.


	21. Adam's Point Of View

**Adam's P.O.V**

Well after five years I'm back with Jessica. Mostly for my daughter Orabelle's sake. If I'm honest Orabelle wouldn't have been in my top ten choices but these names are I like Alexandra, Heidi, Yasmin, Molly, Sophie, Verity, Shannon, Bethany, June and Charlotte but Orabelle is nice too.

I was shocked to find out I have a little girl, but she's adorable, the prettiest little girl I've ever seen. I can't wait to play mum's and dads with her. It would be nice if Harry was still here so just like her older sister and brother from Jessica's previous marriage to Sean Anderson. Amelia and Lucas had each other to play with so it would have been nice for my kids Harry and Orabelle to play with each other.

Now me a Jessica are back together I still need to get used to a few things but other than that everything is fine.


	22. Lenny's Point Of View

**Lenny's P.O.V**

I'm glad Linda's out of hospital now, I missed her while she wasn't there. It was strange looking after Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy on my own it was tough but then Linda's sister Victoria before she met Ash looked after seven kids on her own, Lola, Stella, Autumn, Summer, Tyrone, Jase and Angel, you could say eight now as she looks after Ella as well.

Jessica had no right to hit Linda and she ended up nearly dying. I can't believe Linda let Jessica be her friend again because I can't, she hurt my girlfriend why should I?


	23. Jessica's Point Of View 2

**Jessica's P.O.V**

I'm so glad me and Linda worked things out. She's like my little sister, she was always round my house doing homework or having a sleep over with me. It's like she practically lived with me. I remember once she got so embarrassed when she got hiccups in front of my mum.

_(flashback)_

_"Don't worry Linda love, everybody gets hiccups once in a while)_

_(end of flashback)_

I'm back with Adam finally. If I'm honest it was a huge mistake leaving him after Harry died and Linda gave me the opportunity to go to America. I don't know what it is about Linda but she can persuade me to do anything. I did have fun in America but I soon missed Adam and being pregnant with Orabelle didn't help. Now as I'm back with him I do feel more relaxed.


	24. Chantelle's Point Of View

**Chantelle's P.O.V**

Mummy wasn't at home so me, Demi, Shaniah and Amy got scared. Daddy said Jess hurt mummy but mummy told me Jess is her best friend just like Orabelle is mine. But most importantly Nia threw sand.


	25. Orabelle's Point Of View

**Orabelle's P.O.V**

Mummy and Linda got into a fight, that's bad I hope mummy is ok, but daddy says she hurt Linda, hurting others is bad. Chantelle is my best friend and I'd never hurt her. My other friends are Megan and Nia but Nia can be very naughty sometimes.

Mummy and daddy are seeing each other more yay.


	26. Chapter 26

The estate where Tess lives is being blocked off so she was finding it difficult to get to work. Beyonce ran out of her house and got Tess' attention and told her what was wrong.

"His got chest pains", Beyonce said.

"what's his name", Tess asked.

"Peter Andrews", Beyonce replied.

Tess ran into Beyonce's house to find the poorly little boy laying on the sofa. She called an ambulance and done a little first aid.

"It's quicker to take him", Beyonce replied.

"Wait there", Tess said.

Ignoring Tess Beyonce picked up Peter and put him in his car seat and then carried the seat to Tess' car and quickly strapped him in before getting in the drivers seat and putting the seat belt on. Tess ran after Beyonce and her car and got in when Beyonce stopped after knocking down what's been blocked off.

"Put your seat belt on", Beyonce said.

Tess put the seat belt on and Beyonce took the back road to the hospital. Once she arrived she parked Tess' car and brought Peter in. Charlie looked at Tess as she had told him the road was blocked off and couldn't get in.

"Explain later", Charlie said.

"Ok, This is Peter Andrews aged three he has chest pains, no sign of asthma", Tess said handing him to Tom.

"You want to explain why a pregnant twelve year old was driving your car", Charlie asked.

"Beyonce was convicted Peter would make it if we drove him, now thinking about it she's right", Tess replied.

Chloe came in after getting a call from the hospital about Peter being inside. She walked in as the staff separated her from the paparazzi after she had won Britain's got talent so she could see her son in private. Tom let Chloe through and smiled at her while he was treating Peter. Chloe took a seat and watched her son.

"Is he ok", Chloe asked.

"Peter is stable", Tom replied.

"What does stable mean", Chloe asked.

"His fine", Tom answered.

"He loves helping out with Bianca and Molly, putting a dummy in Molly's mouth when she cries and playing with Bianca", Chloe replied.

"His a sweet kid", Tom replied.

"Pregnant at thirteen baby at fourteen pregnant aged fifteen second baby at sixteen pregnant at sixteen third child at seventeen how's that fair", Chloe asked.

"Peter, Bianca and Molly are good kids", Tom replied.

Chloe smiled and started singing Peter's favourite nursery rhymes while he was asleep. Elizabeth brought Bianca and Molly over and Bianca had brought Peter's favourite toy with her. Chloe looked at Bianca and smiled.

"Is that Peter's favourite", Chloe said smiling.

Bianca put the frog on Peter then cuddled up to her mum, Molly slept in the buggy while Chloe watched Peter. Elizabeth went back home bringing Beyonce with her.


	27. Chapter 27

In the estate they found a harmful chemical in the road. People where running out of there house's despite the news and firefighters telling them to stay in. Tess couldn't get to someone due to the croud of people so James came out.

"Let the nurse through", James said as everyone moved.

Due to the fact James had come out of his house he had to go to holby ED to get the chemical washed off. He stood in line in front of a man and his son and his son's friends as they were having a party.

"Excuse me mate don't suppose you can help me theres too much for me", The man said just as James turned around.

"Sure", James replied.

"Wow didn't know your family lived in the estate", The man said recognising James.

It was time to go in and the boys were scared so James went in first and made out it was fun so the young boys would come in with him. While in the men's shower James realised there was something wrong with the man's son's arm. After getting dry James took the man and his son into the ED and walked up to reception.

"Hello there's a boy aged eight sprained wrist needs to see Lenny Lyons", James said.

The man filled in the boys details while James sat with him, Lenny came over and took a look before taking him to the cubicle. As his dad got up to follow James told him some interesting news.

"Lenny Lyons is a great doctor and dad, his the father of my granddaughters", James said.

James waited in the ED for the child to come out and for Lenny to be on a break. Once Lenny was on a break James had a quick catch up before heading back. They had removed the chemical and James got back. He saw Tess struggling with someone and ran over to help her. James took his jacket off and put pressure on the blood while Tess done most of the first aid.

"Come on old man", James said.

"You know him", Tess asked.

"His homeless my oldest daughter always cooks extra biscuits for him", James replied.

"Aww, does she help out with the community", Tess asked.

"Yeah", James replied.

"Your daughter nicked my car earlier", Tess replied.

"It was for a good reason, we're an honest family we tell each other everything she said you wouldn't drive our Peter", James replied.

"Ok", Tess replied.

Sadly the man died and James covered him with his jacket and got up. He looked at the estate and knew they were going to have to move for a little while.

"When we can all move in, come to a family dinner and feel free to bring your family the more the better", James said.

"You sure", Tess asked.

"Yeah", James answered.

"We'll be there", Tess replied.

"But for now finding somewhere to go, Denise, Victoria or Linda I choose Denise as Victoria and Linda have babies", James said.

"Ok", Tess replied having no idea where she could stay.

"Holby road number sixty six a sister lives there she's prepared to have you", James said.

"Thank you so much", Tess replied.

James smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Adam and Jessica went on a day out with the kids. Adam wanted to look after Orabelle the whole time so he could get used to being her father. They went into town and Adam held Orabelle's hand. Amelia and Lucks followed their mum. Jessica brought umbrella's, raincoats, drinks and snacks and then they went back to the car. Adam strapped Orabelle in and then got into the drivers seat. Jessica got in and gave her kids the snacks and drinks. Once it got to lunch time Adam drove into McDonald's and ordered for Orabelle and himself while Jessica got hers, Amelia's and Lucas'.

"What do you two want", Jessica asked.

"cheese burger and chips with a coke", Amelia's replied.

"Chicken mayo with chips and a coke", Lucas replied.

Jessica ordered while Adam settled Orabelle down and then went to order what she wanted. Adam ordered a chicken nugget happymeal with fruitshoot to drink. For himself he ordered a quarter pounder with cheese. Jessica ordered herself a fish-O-fillet burger. Adam came over with his and Orabellle's while Jessica was waiting for the chicken mayo to cook. Jessica came to the table and gave Amelia and Lucas their meals and ate her own. Orabelle drank her drink and started coughing.

"You ok", Adam asked.

"Yes", Orabelle replied.

"Good", Adam replied.

Adam and Jessica got back into the car and Adam drove them to where they were going. On the way there Orabelle fell asleep in her seat while Amelia and Lucas listened to music. Adam looked at Jessica.

"You and Linda made up", Adam asked.

"Getting their", Jessica replied.

"What's wrong", Adam asked.

"Linda's become friends with Zoe", Jessica replied.

"Well Zoe hasn't hurt her", Adam replied.

Jessica sat in silence for the rest of the way there. Once Adam parked they were at a wooded area with leads to a nature area. Amelia and Lucas didn't look very impressed with where Adam had taken them both.

"It looks boring", Amelia said.

"It's not", Adam replied.

"Have fun", Jessica replied.

Amelia and Lucas walked of complaining about where they were while Orabelle was enjoying it. Jessica went after Amelia and Lucas while Adam stayed with Orabelle. Orabelle fell over making her cry. Adam quickly picked her up and hugged his crying daughter and then looked at her grazed knee. Adam kissed it better and put a plaster on her knee.

"Chantelle fell", Orabelle said.

"Was she ok", Adam asked.

"Yes", Orabelle replied.

Jessica came back with Amelia and Lucas while Adam was carrying Orabelle. They went to a beach near by and ate ice cream and watched the tide come and go. Once it was getting dark Adam took Jessica and her kids home.


	29. Adam's Point Of View 2

**Adam's P.O.V**

Well that went well with Jessica and the kids. I hope she becomes friends with Linda again. I've met Linda before it was five years ago now, it was just after Harry had died. She seems nice, weird but nice. She hugged me so I hugged her back. I saw her again a few days later with a sling on her arm I never spoke to her but I saw Jessica talking to her. Then Jessica decided to move to America with Linda. What puzzled me was Linda came back but Jessica didn't until two years later.

Me and Jessica we are right for each other I know we are. If I'm honest she's my first love so I'd love it to work. We have two beautiful children Harry and Orabelle. Orabelle would have loved playing with Harry and I'm sure Harry would have played barbies with Orabelle to keep her happy. I miss Harry his my only son, I dreamed of him joining cubs as he was adventurous. Yes I know he was only six months when he sadly died but he used to look around and smile. Orabelle is definitely a daddy's girl we love watching football on a weekend then going outside to play football. I'm hoping to find a girls team she can join when she's older. My biggest regret is not seeing Orabelle as a baby I would have loved to have her for a few nights but Jessica was in America.

I hope me and Jessica can stay on track for the kids sake as I love them all Amelia and Lucas I see them as my own. I remember when I was playing horses with them and accidentally broke Amelia's barbie horse the first thing I did after work was buy her a new one. Unlike Amelia and Lucas, Orabelle doesn't seem interested in horse riding but then either am I so I suppose she's like father like daughter.


	30. Chapter 30

The estate was now better and everyone returned to there homes and two new neighbours came to the newly built house. James invited Tess and her family round but sadly on Tess could make it. Tess dressed up and walked to James' house and knocked on the door. James left Elizabeth cooking and answered the door. Just as he answered Shaniah ran out just as James caught her.

"No your staying with granddad and nannie", James said as Shaniah looked at Tess.

"Hello", Tess said.

"This is mummy's boss", James said as Shaniah smiled.

Demi came out and saw James holding Shaniah. Demi wanted to play and had two baby dolls in her arms and looked up at Tess.

"Want it", Demi asked.

"No Demi keep it", Tess replied.

Demi looked at James to put Shaniah down so they could play. James put Shaniah down and she followed Demi into the living room. James inviteed Tess in.

"This is Tess she's having dinner with us so everyone be on your best behaviour, this is Victoria, Denise, Linda, Chloe, Michelle and Beyonce. Victoria's kids Lola, Stella, Autumn, Summer, Tyrone, Jase and Angel. These are Denise's children Britney and Joe. You know Linda's Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy and Chloe's children Peter, Bianca and Molly. And we also have Heath and Lenny. Heath is Victoria's husband", James replied.

Tess sat next to Linda who was combing her hair. Demi climbed on to Tess and smiled making Tess smile back at her.

"Demi", Lenny said.

"Lenny she's fine", Tess replied.

Elizabeth walked in and sat next to Tess and Shaniah ran over to her and climbed on her as soon as she sat down. Shaniah looked up at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Nana", Shaniah said.

"Hello you, Elizabeth", Elizabeth said shaking Tess' hand while holding on to Shaniah.

"Have you got children", Elizabeth asked continuing the conversation.

"Yes a son and daughter Samuel and Saskia, Saskia is oldest", Tess replied.

"Any grandchildren", Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah nine", Tess replied.

"What they called", Elizabeth asked.

"Samuel has three girls Olympia, Nia and Adrianna and Saskia has four boys two daughters Stanley, Edward, Diane, Henry, Alfred and Ivy", Tess replied.

"Lola, Britney, Stella, Autumn, Joe, Summer, Chantelle, Tyrone, Peter, Demi, Shaniah Jase, Bianca, Angel, Molly and Amy", Elizabeth said.

"Stanley, Edward, Diane, Henry, Olympia, Afred, Nia, Adrianna and Ivy", Tess replied.

"And their's a grandchild on,the way", Elizabeth smiled looking at Beyonce her twelve year old daughter.

Tess gave a half smile and turned to talk to Linda. Michelle, Beyonce and Stella all got up to lay the table. Stella used her art skills to make name badges for everyone. Stella layed them out. A little later dinner was ready and everyone sat in their seats. Lenny started to cut up Shaniah's food while Linda was doing Chantelle's. Tess got up and started to cut Demi's up.

"You don't have to do that", James said as he got up.

"It's fine", Tess said continuing to cut Demi's food.

Tess sat down and ate hers. Linda smiled at Tess as Shaniah started to cough, she stopped coughing and giggled. After dinner they had jelly for desert. After the Jelly they all went into the living room and Tess picked up Molly.

"That's Molly", Joe said.

"She likes you", Chloe said giving Bianca cuddles.

"Is Molly yours", Tess asked.

"Yeah", Chloe replied.

"She's cute", Tess replied.

"Thanks", Chloe replied.

Molly fell asleep so Chloe put Bianca down and carefully took Molly off Tess and put her to bed. Bianca stood up and wanted Tess to hug her. Tess picked up Bianca and Bianca snuggled into Tess. Peter came over with Bianca's teddy.

"B B", Peter said pointing.

"Yeah Bianca's having cuddles", Britney replied.

Lenny and Linda had to go and so did Victoria and Heath. As they left the house got quieter. Peter went to play trains with Britney and Joe. Tess had to leave so she gave Bianca to Chloe.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner", Tess said.

"No problem", James said.

"You can come round for dinner next week", Tess said.

"Yeah, we'll only bring Michelle and Beyonce", James said.

"Ok", Tess replied.

Tess left and a little later so did Denise. The house was messy after having a load of kids in the house. But that's how James and Elizabeth like it.


	31. Tess' POV

**Tess' P.O.V**

It was nice to have dinner with James and Elizabeth and their family. It's a shame mine couldn't make it as Olympia loves roast dinners and I don't see Saskia much or my grandchildren Stanley, Edward, Diane, Henry, Alfred and Ivy. It's a shame but then I am often at work. I usually see Samuel, Olympia, Nia and Adrianna but that's because of Samuel's bipolar. His a great dad.


	32. James' POV

**James' P.O.V**

Well dinner was lovely thanks to my beautiful wife Elizabeth. I love having my family around me as it makes me proud. When I was younger I only intended on having two children which I got Victoria and Denise and then I got another four just for Elizabeth. Linda, Chlorine, Michelle and Beyonce are lovely but it's a little to much for me to handle. Ok so the twins Michelle and Beyonce they came as a two but the rest didn't. The hardest time was when I only had three Victoria, Denise and Linda. I can't believe I was only fifteen, seventeen and nineteen when they were born I was much older when Chloe, Michelle and Beyonce were born as I was thirty seven when I had Chloe and forty two when I had the twins.

When Denise was a teenager she got on drugs, herion. She started leaving Linda out. She no longer wanted to share a room with Linda after begging for us to allow it. It was a hard time. Linda would run home crying and get the blame for Denise starting. It wasn't Linda's fault Linda was just a thirteen year old child. I'm glad Denise is better mainly for Britney and Joe's sake. If I'm honest I wish Joe was Joseph and not just Joe.


	33. Elizabeth's POV

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

I'm so happy I had six daughters and four of them have had babies and my baby is having a baby. I can't wait until Lola finishes university that way I can be a great grandma. I love all my grandchildren Lola, Britney, Stella, Autumn, Joe, Summer, Chantelle, Tyrone, Peter, Demi, Shaniah, Jase, Bianca, Angel, Molly and Amy and when Beyonce has her baby baby Jayden if the baby is a boy or baby Paris for a girl. Denise has a new boyfriend the exciting thing about her boyfriend is he only has ten percent of an only child ninety percent of twins and seventy percent of triplets. This is baby heaven. They smell so nice.


	34. Chapter 34

Denise took a pregnancy test when she was home alone and the test confirmed she was pregnant, she instantly called Linda to talk about the situation. Denise put down the phone and waited for Linda to arrive. Linda arrived and Denise opened the door inviting her in. She was shocked to see no Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah or Amy. She wasn't expecting to see Chantelle but was expecting to see one of the other three.

"Where's Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy", Denise asked.

"Chantelle is at nursery and mum has Demi, Shaniah and Amy", Linda replied.

They started talking about Denise's pregnancy, she's shocked to be pregnant because Britney is sixteen and Joe is ten and now she's going to have a new baby as well.

"Linda, theirs something you don't know", Denise said.

"What is it", Linda asked.

"The baby could have a twin or a triplet it's ninety percent twins seventy percent triplets and ten percent only one", Denise replied.

"Ten percent", Linda replied.

"The baby feels heavier than Britney and Joe", Denise replied.

"You just haven't been pregnant in a while", Linda replied.

Denise gave a half smile and made Linda and herself some orange juice and then made herself and Linda a sandwich. Linda sat watching the television while Denise made it all. Denise came out with a cheese spread and marmite roll for Linda and a ham roll for herself and then went back into the kitchen for the orange juice.

"This was your favorite when you were younger. You always asked mum and dad for cheese spread and marmite roll", Denise said as Linda laughed.

They ate their lunch and then had a heart to heart about when they were younger. Denise started because she felt she needed to apologise to her sister the most due to what she put her through when she was just a child.

"Linda", Denise said.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"Sorry", Denise said.

"What for", Linda asked.

"For blaming you when the herion started it wasn't your fault you were just a little girl, if Charlie or anyone higher had herd you could have lost your job and your happy as a nurse", Denise said.

"Why did you hide drugs in Joe's teddy", Linda asked.

"What Jermaine", Denise asked.

"Why did you call the bear Jermaine", Linda asked.

"You fancied him", Denise replied.

"Did not", Linda replied.

Denise and Linda started to bond over old memories from when they were children themselves and winding each other up in a playful way. Denise put her arm around Linda and smiled. She knew she was stupid for taking the drugs and the fact they made her be nasty to Linda. Denise looked at Linda and started playing with Linda's blonde curly hair she had put into a ponytail before she arrived.

"Sorry for hitting you when you got hiccups at the pub when you were twelve, you didn't deserve that all you did was eat your dinner", Denise said.

"And the time you did the same thing in the staff room at work", Linda asked.

"That was a joke, sorry", Denise replied.

Linda made a half smile and then looked down. She tried her best but knew she wasn't going to be able to keep the tears in. Linda started to cry as Denise put her arm around Linda to comfort her.

"Hey, what's wrong, you hardly ever cry", Denise said.

"Sorry", Linda replied crying.

"What for, you've done nothing wrong", Denise said.

Linda continued to cry as Denise comforted her. She wasn't going to rush Linda into saying anything so Linda could feel more comfortable. Denise kissed Linda on the head just as Linda stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"Have you let it all out", Denise asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

"What was wrong", Denise asked.

"Don't worry", Linda replied.

"Linda, you burst into tears", Denise replied.

"Yeah", Linda replied trying to avoid the subject.

"If the baby is a girl, Lyndsay would be nice, Lyndsay after you", Denise said.

"If you have a girl your naming her Lyndsay", Linda replied.

"Yeah Lyndsay after you", Denise replied.

Linda smiled and so did Denise. She was excited that if the baby is a girl Denise would call her Lyndsay after herself.


	35. Jessica's flashback

**Jessica's Flashback**

I remember it was scary, my first day at ' while training, I went up with Linda. I didn't know her that we'll we went to college together and in the same class but whist she always isolated herself I was with friends. I worked with her once because she didn't have a partner so I went and helped out. She was really clever, we grew closer and closer. After our placements we became real nurses it was quite sad to see Frieda leave but she tried her best. That night me and Linda went for a take away and then went back to mine. I had a veggie burger and Linda had a cheese burger.

"Your so good", Jessica said.

Linda smiled. After a good night's sleep they arrived to work, Linda went to her first patient a baby boy called Freddie. Freddie had taken a tumble and hit his head while trying to walk. Freddie looked up at Linda and smiled it was really cute. I was playing with Daisy a three year old who liked baby dolls. Daisy was so cute but the best thing was when Freddie pooed in his nappy Linda's face was so funny. While she went to change his nappy a little girl arrived her name was Alana. She couldn't speak.

"Hello Alana I'm Jessica", Jessica said.

I started treating her while her dad kept butting in everytime I got near a bruise. After a while I took Alana to the toys where Daisy and Freddie were playing with Linda by playing I mean watching Linda hog the toys. We walked over and Alana looked up at me.

"Can Alana play", Jessica asked.

"Sure", Linda replied.

"Linda a word", Jessica said as Linda got up picking up Freddie.

"If it's about why Freddie loves me so much then I don't know why", Linda replied.

"No its about Alana, she can't speak", Jessica replied.

"Ok, can you watch them Freddie needs feeding", Linda replied.

As I played with Daisy and Alana, it looked like Alana liked Daisy as she kept smiling at her. Alana was teaching Daisy how to share which I thought was really cute. As Linda came back she sat in the chair cuddling Freddie. Freddie started making noises at Linda and she had no idea what was going on.

"Linda his talking to you", Jessica replied.

Linda just looked at me like I was mad. As the time got on she went to put Freddie to bed. Freddie laid awake smiling at Linda. He put his little arms up as he smiled.

"Dada", Freddie said.

"Night sweetie", Linda replied.

I drove Linda home in my new car and I then drove back to mine. I felt sorry for Linda having to live in her nan's house while her mum and dad were on a business trip, no one knew where Denise was and Victoria had Lola. The next morning I arrived at work to find Linda wasn't there. I started to worry, Linda was never late. I then asked the sister if she had called in sick but she hadn't. Alana was discharged and Freddie was waiting for Linda. I went to Daisy's cubicle where she was eating her breakfast.

"Freddie wants Linda", Daisy said.

"She'll be here soon", Jessica replied.

Daisy got out of bed and went to play on her own. A ten month old baby came in with his worried mum and his older brother.

"Please help him his my baby, Michael please", The mum said.

"Mummy is Michael ok", Barry asked.

"Michaels fine Barry daring", The mum replied.

Sean Anderson rushed in and started working on Michael but it was no use, the ten month old baby sadly passed away. The mother hugged Barry and they went to say goodbye to him. Sean and Jessica went over to a corner.

"You look upset", Sean said.

"I'm worried about a friend", Jessica replied.

"Oh", Sean replied.

I went and helped Daisy play with others as Linda finally walked didn't look good, she didn't look ill she looked upset. She picked up Freddie as the sister came over to her and brought her to her office. I was worried about her. As Linda came out she was crying and Freddie was putting his hands all over her. I left Daisy playing and followed Linda, she never cries and now it looked like she couldn't stop.

"Hey", Jessica said.

"I'm f-f-fine", Linda replied in tears.

"What's wrong", Jessica asked.

"Nannie died", Linda replied crying.

I hugged her tightly. The shift ended and Sean took me for a drink and then we went back to his house. When I woke up I was in his bed and a few weeks later found out I was pregnant. I went to work to find Linda upset, social services had found Freddie a new home. The family were a father, mother and two daughters. I put my hand on Linda's shoulder.

"Linda, I'm pregnant", Jessica said.

Linda just shrugged and walked off. I wasn't to sure why she did that but she did. I told Sean and he seemed quite happy about the pregnancy. After nine months Amelia was born. I chose Linda and Maggie to be her godmother and Darren my brother to be her godfather. Linda didn't seem to intreasted in Amelia. After a year I got pregnant again. As she was my friend I went to tell Linda, either I'd upset her and didn't realise it but I never thought she'd say what she did.

"Well,if you don't want it theirs always the back of the clinic", Linda said.

"I'm not you", Jessica replied.

She took the pebal she gave me off me and I didn't know what I had actually done. Lucas was born and I stopped working at St James' after a few years I got a job at holby ED where I met Adam, we had an affair. Yes it was wrong because I was married to Sean but he wasn't being faithful either having an affair with Zoe. I found out I was pregnant the baby could either had been Sean's or Adam's. I went into labour and a man called H delivered him. I named him Harry after H. I then went to marry Adam we got married six months after Harry was born but we crashed. Sadly Harry died. I was in a coma and Adam told me Linda came to visit. We hadn't spoken in years. Two weeks later I bumped into Linda, she'd sprained her wrist.

"I'm pregnant", Linda said.

I broke down I'd just lost Harry and bang Linda was pregnant. I wanted a fresh start so I moved away to America with Linda. On the plane was hard because Linda decided she needed the toilet. I unstrapped her and helped her to the toilet. She had to wear jeans the day she sprained her wrist. We went back to our seats. Once we arrived I got Amelia and Lucas into school, I didn't realise the school nearest was over six miles away. I got told a school bus would pick them up. I started to feel funny and took a pregnancy test. I was pregnant. I was excited but sad that Harry would never meet his younger brother or sister. Linda gave birth to a beautiful baby with me by herside she named her Chantelle. Linda and Chantelle left to go back to England leaving me with Orabelle. Orabelle is the female of Adam it's amazing. I moved back when Orabelle was three. Now she's four me and Adam are trying to work out for her.

I love Adam and it's for the best I know it is.

**Author's note: I know Harry died at 9 months thanks to Gillian Kearney Fan **


	36. Chapter 36

Linda went back to work after having Amy, it felt strange being back but she soon got used to it. Charlie and Tess welcomed her back and Jessica gave her a hug and told her the ED gossip she'd missed but mostly about her and Adam. Linda went to the toilets to change and took a deep breath before putting her name badge and stephascope on. She walked out and Lenny hugged her.

"Your shaking", Lenny said concerned.

"It's just first day back nerves", Linda replied.

"Hey, don't be nervous", Lenny replied.

Linda got to work and so did Lenny, Linda was working with Zoe today which she was excited about as Zoe is one of her best friends and an excellent doctor of course. They went into resus and set up a bed for the incoming patient Dixie and Jeff went to pick up. She soon arrived.

"This is Doris Lander", Dixie said.

Zoe and Linda started treating Doris after Dixie gave them all of the information. After an hour and a half Doris passed away of an overdose on pills. Zoe put her hand on Linda's shoulder and then went outside for a cigarette while Linda covered Doris up. Linda then went and brought a chocolate bar which Lenny caught her eating.

"Not very healthy is it", Lenny said.

"Lenny give her break, when she goes home she'll have more work to do, looking after Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy", Jessica said.

Linda got back to work as Jessica watched on, her next patient was a junkie who refused to say his name and kept demanding for morphine. The man picked Linda up and pinned her to the wall and started to threaten her, he then threw her down and picked her up again and head butted her. Adam herd a little noise come from the cubicle and peaked through the curtain, he then rang security. Security came and the man dropped Linda forcing her to hit her head causing more damage than their already was. Adam called Jessica over and they started treating Linda.

"Poor girl was tossed like a rag doll", Jessica said.

"Her first day back and she ends up injured", Adam replied.

"We need to tell Lenny", Jessica said.

Adam nodded and went into resus where Linda laid. Linda's face was badly beaten and her memory was only just coming back. Lenny ran in and was shocked to see the state Linda was in, he stared at her for a while.

"No...no", Lenny said.

"Lenny", Adam said.

Linda fell asleep while Jessica held her hand, Lenny ran out of the resus in shock over what had happened. Adam ran after him and they ended up outside.

"Why did Linda have to get injured", Lenny asked.

"Don't know mate", Adam replied.

"Was she scared, did she call for help, did she do something wrong", Lenny asked.

"She was scared", Adam replied.

Lenny walked back in and looked at the sandwiches he picked up Linda's favourite tuna and cucumber and then laid it next to her. Lenny went home and kissed Linda on the head. Adam walked Lenny out.

"Little Chantelle will look up and ask where's mummy", Lenny said.

"Orabelle would do the same", Adam replied.

As Lenny left Adam went back inside and went to his patient, Linda woke up and turned to look at Jessica. Adam and Jessica moved Linda into a cubicle and Jessica gave her the tuna and cucumber sandwich. Linda took little bites as her throat hurt after the attack. After Linda had finished her sandwich she looked at the hospital food menu.

"Can't they do anything nice", Linda said as Jessica had a look on the menu.

"You like fish and chips, you like pizza and you like sausage and mash", Jessica said.

The junkie came back in and Linda started having a panic attack, Jessica quickly controlled her breathing as Linda laid down and put her hand to her chest. Jessica stayed with Linda while Linda laid there. Lenny came in with a teddy bear for Linda. She loved it, Lenny then gave Linda a kiss before leaving again. Linda smelt her new teddy.

"He smells like Lenny", Linda said.

"Ok", Jessica said.

"My chest feels tight", Linda said.

"You had a panic attack", Jessica replied.

Linda looked down as Jessica just looked at her. The end of Jessica's shift arrived, she said goodbye to Linda and left her with Fletch and Sam. Adam and Jessica went home and cooked fish fingers for dinner. Adam and Jessica shared a passionate kiss just before they served dinner to the kids.

"Love you", Adam whispered.

"Love you more", Jessica whispered back.


	37. Chapter 37

Elizabeth booked a slot with a tattooist to get her grandchildren's names tattooed to her back with their birthday's, she decided when Beyonce and Denise have theirs she'll go back and get them tattooed to her. Her tattoo will have her grandchildren's names, Lola, Britney, Stella, Autumn, Joe, Summer, Chantelle, Peter, Tyrone, Demi, Shaniah, Bianca, Jase, Angel, Molly and Amy. James smiled at Elizabeth after she'd arranged it.

"What about Beyonce's little one and Denise's little one", James asked.

"When Jayden or Paris is born and when Lyndsay or whatever boys name Denise likes is born", Elizabeth said.

"Ok", James replied reading the paper.

Elizabeth went with Denise for her first scan, she drove Denise up to the hospital while Britney and Joe are in summer club and left James with Chantelle, Demi, Shaniah and Amy. They entered the hospital and Elizabeth sat down while Denise booked herself in for her first scan. Denise took a seat and then looked at Elizabeth.

"How long until Beyonce gives birth", Denise asked.

"She's five months gone", Elizabeth replied.

"Chantelle starts school in September", Denise said.

"Yeah, goes so quick", Elizabeth said.

Denise was called in and she laid on the bed with Elizabeth watching, she had the cold gel applied to her stomach and then watched the screen. Denise was shocked, their wasn't one baby but their was three. Elizabeth was crying with happiness about getting three new grandchildren. Denise walked out and Elizabeth brought the scan photo. Denise sat in the car in shock.

"Three new babies", Elizabeth said excited.

"Babies are only babies for a year it's the children that counts, like your pre-teen pregnant daughter she needs support", Denise said.

"Ok", Elizabeth said being stubborn.

"Britney goes into year eleven", Denise replied.

"She's close to picking new options", Elizabeth said.

"And being persuaded to have a baby by you isn't one of them", Denise replied.

"Ok", Elizabeth replied.

Elizabeth drove Denise home and two hours later Britney and Joe arrived home from summer club. Denise made them a sandwich and then sat then down to tell them the news about having triplets. Britney and Joe sat on the sofa and looked up at Denise.

"Your little brother or sister is a triplet". Denise said.

"Triplets", Britney replied.

"Yeah", Denise answered.

"Does auntie Linda know", Joe asked.

"No, not yet", Denise replied.


	38. Victoria's chapter

**Victoria's Chapter **

Hello I'm Victoria and here's the backstory about me I left school with no GCSE'S and I have seven kids Lola, Stella, Autumn, Summer, Tyrone, Jase and Angel. They basically get me through life. My oldest Lola is studying her A-levels in business studies, ICT, Science biology and food technology, I'm proud of her for getting further than I did in life. When Lola picked her opitions at school and for sixth former it was her choice at school she did double business studies, triple science, food tech and history she got a distinction in business an A in history, A in science and a B in food technology she also achieved an A* in maths she didn't miss a mark and a B in English.

I recently met this man, his charming, amazing, loves my kids. We got into bed together and yeah you can guess what happened. I feel a little dizzy lately, I think I might be pregnant with my eighth child. Worse of all this bloke is Denise's blokes twin brother so I could have twins or triplets more than twins and theirs twins in my family due to dad's aunts who are twins and Linda had twins Demi and Shaniah and Denise is expecting triplets. Luckily Beyonce is only excepting one.

I took the test and it came out positive, I looked at the test in shock. I'm fourty years old and excepting again. I took a deep breath and a tear slid out of my eye which Summer saw. She burst into tears as I comforted her, telling her mummy is ok.

I went to my sister Linda's friend Jessica Harrison for advice, she's had four kids but sadly one died. Orabelle will start school soon and Tyrone will be starting playgroup with Demi and Shaniah. I feel bad as dad's paying for Tyrone to go and not me but dad said it's for the sake of Tyrone. I can't wait until Summer is over but it's exciting to see what Lola got in her A-levels. She's hoping to go to Holby university but she really wants to go to Oxford. I only want her to be happy.


	39. Chapter 39

Ash arrived at work and he was upset, Victoria had dumped him after getting pregnant by someone else. Ash carried on at work as usual but found it hard to concentrate as he loved Victoria. Ash went into Linda's cubicle and checked her bloods and then just left.

"Ash", Zoe said.

"Victoria was seeing someone else", Ash replied.

"Oh, sorry", Zoe replied.

Ella was brought in after a night out and Ash followed her, he went into the cubicle with her while they did a scan to see what was causing the stomach cramps, they were shocked to find a baby. Ella looked at Ash and Ash gave a half smile. He wasn't happy he was becoming a grandad but this little life was going to complete him again. Zoe left Ash and Ella in the ccubicle to discuss the pregnancy.

"Thought of any names", Ash asked.

"Tiffany for a girl and Owen for a boy", Ella said.

"Tiffany and Owen are lovely", Ash replied.

"A boy would be nice", Ella said.

"Why's that", Ash asked.

"Just different", Ella replied.

Ash smiled and hugged Ella.

**Authors note: sorry this chapter is short**


	40. Chapter 40

**seven months later **

Beyonce gave birth to a beautiful baby boy Jayden and Denise had triplets Hollie-Mae, Chardonnay and Lyndsay

**A sequel will be to this called Aaron Trueman, I know Aaron isn't in this but like Ella Jessica is pregnant with Victoria, Linda, Chloe, Michelle, Stella and Britney **


End file.
